


A Bad Girl's Kiss

by louis_wife505



Series: The bad kid series [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, Eventual Smut, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, car racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/pseuds/louis_wife505
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She fell for the nerd<br/>He fell for the girl behind the mask<br/>She loved the reject<br/>He learned to show him self<br/>He was finally seen<br/>She was finally loved<br/>He finally made a decision<br/>She had no choice<br/>and it all started with A Bad Girl's Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Calum Hood: I ran down the hall towards the back exit, if I reach it in time I can make it to my car and I'm home free. I knew she was looking for me, I heard the rumors all day, but I didn't think she would find me. "Hood?!" I heard her yell my name as I reached the door, I looked back to see her smirking at me, before I pushed through the door I heard her speak. "Don't worry Hood, you will be mine, maybe not today but you will be mine." She turned towards the auto shop class and walked in, leaving me to stare at her, for some reason I believed her even though I knew I would never belong to a Clifford.

Melissa Hood: I took a deep breath before looking at my self in the mirror, who I saw wasn't me, she was a mask. I wore her everyday to hide, not because I was ashamed of who I was, but because no one could know about who I really am. If they did I would be laughed at, my family would disappointed, and I would have to quit. I couldn't quit, I loved it to much, it was my escape. It was the only way I felt free and in control of what was happening, I wouldn't let anyone take that from me.

Michelle Clifford: I walked into thee school next to my brother, when we were spotted everyone scattered the halls and got out of our way. We were the Clifford twins, the most feared kids in this school, but we prefer to call our selves Rejects just like our mother calls us. Michael and I were fraternal twins. He was 6'1", blonde hair that he dyed constantly, and piercing green eyes. I was shorter then him at about 52", I had long curl brown hair, and simple brown eyes. Most were more scared of Michael, but in reality I was the one to fear, I'm the last person you mess with. The only person to ever get away with anything was Calum Hood, but that's only because I got a soft spot for the nerdy kiwi. Other wise I would have let Michael take care of him, but Michael knows he's off limits, and he respects my choice. He had no choice, now all I gotta do is get Calum to stop running from me.

Michael Clifford: I looked around the crowed place, trying to see if anyone I knew was here, when I didn't recognize anyone I snuck into the warehouse. I always did this, snuck out at night and caught a ride, come here and lose my self. Here I was a god, not some reject kid that was feared so bad that teachers passed me just to get rid of me. Here I was held in high praise, someone everyone wanted to be, someone that was cool. I refuse to let anyone know about this especially my sister, she would make me stop, and trust me I'll never stop. I walked towards the end and saw two people coming in, one was ahead of the other, when they stopped and I saw their face I nearly choked on Air. "Hood?" There was no way she was here, not a place like this, but there she stood looking higher then the sky. If she was here she probably knew I was here as well, I needed to make sure she kept quiet, but not here. No one can know that I know her, I'll do it at school. She can't hide at school, she can try, but I'll get her.

Luke Hemmings: I sat under the stairs that led up to the second floor, no one knew I was there, not that they would care if they did. I watched everyone scurry about, gossiping and judging. I heard things that people would kill me for knowing, like the music teacher is sleeping with a student, Michelle Clifford likes the wall flower Calum Hood, and Michael Clifford is keeping things from his sister. I always heard these things, I wish I didn't but it was hard to stay away from the gossip when no one knows your there to hear it. I usually ignore it, until I heard Michael talk to a new kid. When I looked up I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on, she looked like she was scared of Michael's tall figure. I figured he wasn't being to nice, he hated when he had to show new kids around, I would gladly take his place if it weren't for the fact that I was frozen in place. My eyes never left the girl as she followed Michael to the front office. Love at first sight definitely exists.

Ashton Irwin: I shut my door behind us as she tugged off my shirt, tossing it to the side and attaching her lips to my neck. I knew this wrong on so many levels but for some reason I didn't care, all I wanted was her, I craved her. She didn't seem to care that it was wrong so why should I? I pushed all my thoughts away when I felt her lips wrap around me, I gripped her hair tight in my hand and moaned in the back of my throat. She looked at me through her lashes, batting the softly, I almost came undone at the innocent look she had. She was far from it, and so was I. I knew I should put an end to this but I couldn't part of me loves this girl, the other part wants to call it off and go back to my normal life. But it's to late for that, or at least it will be.


	2. Chapter One

Calum's P.O.V

I ran into to the school with only a minute to get my books and run to the other side of the campus, I knew it would be hard with the crowded halls, especially when no one acknowledges me. I would of been on time but my sister had my car, she used it to drive to a friend's party, and decided to stay the night. People here don't care if I yell at them to move they still stay in my way, I was use to it, but I wish they would give me some kind of attention I mean I've been here three and a half years. When I burst through the doors I stopped dead in my tracks, five feet in front of me were the Clifford twins, they were watching kids run around to get out of their way. If I was quiet enough then maybe I can walk behind them and make it to my locker, all I had to do was stick to the walls. 

I got near the left wall and walked behind Michael at a safe distance of 5 feet, hiding in the mess of students, everyone let them through without complaint. By the time they got to my locker I had two minutes to get to class, I opened my locker and grabbed my maths book, shoving my book bag in my locker I slammed it shut and ran down the hall. I weaved through students as I ran down the halls, I bumped some people but didn't apologize since they would forget about it the second they got their balance, I only regretted bumping one person. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to umph." I was slammed into a wall by Michael he held me there with his arm across my chest while his sister got up from the floor, I looked into Michael's icey emerald eyes, he sneered and seemed to growl at me. "Michael! Let the kid go, he apologized and now he's late for class." Michelle pulled Michael off of me and pushed me to start walking, I rubbed my chest and ran towards my class, glancing back to see the twins arguing. 

Michael's P.O.V

I was fuming after the new kid knocked my sister down, I wanted to kick his ass but Michelle stopped me, she told me he was off limits. I tried to argue with her but she wouldn't let me. "Look Michael, I left that little blonde bimbo alone in year nine, now you're gonna leave that kid alone. Don't make me tell you again Mikey." She shoved me into a wall before walking away, I love my sister and I would die for her, but some times she can be annoying. I let her take her hits on that blonde in year nine, so why can't she let me have my hits on the new kid? 

I fixed my leather jacket and ran to catch up with my sister, when we entered the classroom the teacher tried to send us to the office for being late, but we preferred to stay. "I don't think so Mr.Irwin, we prefer to stay and learn the newest song you have planned, I mean it would be a lot easier for us all." Mr.Irwin stared down at my sister, I could see in his eyes that he wasn't fazed by us. "Look Irwin we stay, you mark us on time, and next time your wife comes looking for you at the shop I'll tell her you're stuck in a meeting. How about that huh? Win, win." He sighed and nodded, we took our seats and he started the lesson. There was something that Mr.Irwin didn't want his wife to know and we were the only two that kept her from finding out, they use to have dinner at a shop my sister and I work at, lately she has been eating alone. She knows we are students of his and tends to ask us if we knew where he was, I usually shrug it off but my sister tells her off, now I can use it as a pass with Mr.Irwin.

Once class was over I walked out into the hall, my sister grabbed me by the door and held me against the wall, she held her finger to my lips and nodded towards the music room. All the kids were gone except Mr.Irwin's student helper, she was putting the music books back, he was telling her that he would be right back. "What are you doing, Shortie? We need to get to class." She looked at me then the classroom before she started to walk away. "I think something is going on with Irwin and that student helper of his." I peeked into the classroom to see Mr.Irwin follow the girl into his office, the door closed and the blinds over the window were shut, maybe Michelle is right. I shrugged the thoughts off and walked to class, keeping an eye out for the new kid that knocked my sister over.

Melissa's P.O.V

I walked into my class taking a seat at the back of the room, I pulled out my maths book and hid behind it. I didn't care to be seen, all I wanted was for the day to be over so I can get back to my escape, I really needed it now. First I woke up in my brother's car, near the drop, then my friend forgot to leave her door open so I can shower. I had to rush home and wait for Calum to leave, then I rushed through a cold shower and then had to rush to school. I made it just in time to be late for my first class, I had to wait in the office till the next class started, I was gonna have to make up the work I missed. If anything could fix this it was waiting at the drop, and it was calling my name, has been since I left. 

I knew it was wrong but I couldn't stop, I only did it twice during the school week, and four times on the weekend. It wasn't to bad, but my family wouldn't approve of it, so I kept it a secret. None of my friends knew except one and she was always an alibi for me. She didn't like it either but she would rather help so I don't get hurt, I loved her for that. She kept trying to get me to tell my family but I couldn't, I can't bare to see their disappointed faces when they find out. So we kept it to our selves and I would say I was going to her house when I was actually going to the drop. 

Class finally started and I had to put my book down to take notes, the teacher wouldn't let us write while she was talking so we all had to rush through it. I stopped writing when the door opened, looking up I saw Michael Clifford, I couldn't stand him. He was a pompous, full of him self, asshole jerk. He thought he ruled the school just because everyone feared him, he gained the fear by beating everyone if they looked at him for more then a second. He gets away with everything, even now he was late for class but he wasn't getting in trouble. I hate him, and his sister was worse, and I wasn't just saying that because she tried beating my ass last year. 

"Ms.Hood, you and Mr.Clifford will be working together on today's work sheet." I mentally groaned as he walked over to me, sitting down in the desk in front of me, he winked at me and handed me the work sheet. "Just let me know when you're done, I'll copy after you." I smiled sarcastically and took the paper, I worked fast answering the questions before smiling at him as I pretended to go ask for help. I handed in my paper then walked back to my seat, when I sat down he looked for my paper, frowning when he didn't see it. "Where's the paper?" I looked at both my hands then at him faking a surprised face. "Oh my god I must of turned it in, I'm sorry well not really." I smiled at him then pulled out my note book to write down some stuff I needed to get before I go to the drop tonight.

Mr.Irwin's P.O.V

After class I walked to the teachers' bathroom, I didn't have a class this period so I waited for it to clear out. When the last teacher left the bathroom I walked out of the stall I was in, I went to the sink and turned on the cold water. Gathering some water in my hand I splashed my face, gasping at how cold it is, I grabbed some paper towels and dried my face. "What the hell are you doing, you have a beautiful wife, but yet you cheat on her?" I shook my head and headed back to my class after shutting off the water. When I entered the class I saw Tiah putting the instruments back in their proper place, I walked over to her and waited till she was done. "Oh, Mr.Irwin you scared me." She smiled at me and I chuckled, I gestured towards my office with my hand. She put down the trumpet in her hand walking over to my office, I composed my self then followed her.

"Tiah we need to speak." I closed my door turning to face her, only to be pushed against it, her lips attaching to mine in a heated kiss. I gripped her hips kissing her hungrily, moaning when her thigh rubbed against my crotch. "My desk now." I growled out as I undid my pants, she hopped onto my desk and spread her legs letting me slip between them. "Top left drawer." She reached back looking for the condom I kept in my desk, I dropped to my knees between her legs, I slid her black underwear down her legs before leaning in. Placing her legs over my shoulders I licked along her slit, smirking when she moaned my name, I used the tips of my fingers to spread her lips before sucking her clit in between my lips. I groaned when feeling her pull on my hair, I slipped my tongue inside her swirling it around while rubbing her clit with my thumb. "Please stop teasing." 

I stood up pushing my pants to my knees and rolled on the condom, I gripped her by the bend of her knees and pulled her to the edge of my desk. "Remember sweetheart.." I leaned in close to her ear placing my tip at her entrance, whispering softly. "Keep quiet." I slammed deep inside her as she bit down on my shoulder, pulling out I slammed in again starting a fast rhythm. She gripped onto me digging her nails into my back, even through I was wearing a shirt I knew it would leave marks. "Ugh Ashton, faster please go faster." I pulled her closer by her hips and started thrusting faster, reaching between us to rub her clit. She smashed her lips to mine kissing me sloppily, I slipped my tongue into her mouth trying to silence her moans. She bit down on my tongue when I started thrusting harder pushing her over the edge. I felt her tighten around me as she came, the tighter she clasped around me the closer I got to my peak. "Fuck keep doing that, I'm so close!" She kept tightening around me till I slammed in and held still, I ground my hips into her's as I spilled my load into the condom. 

Pulling away I turned to face the door, I pulled the condom off and tied it, I tossed it away in my trash bin. "Write your self a pass, I'm pretty sure you're late." As I fixed my pants she opened my desk drawer and pulled out my hall passes, she wrote an excuse on it before handing it to me to sign. "Mr.Irwin, I uh can't find my underwear." She smirked at me while I gave her my John Hancock, I looked around handing her the pass, catching a glimpse of the black cotton. "Try under the desk Ms.Ciccia." She dropped to her knees and peaked under my desk, reaching under it she pulled out her underwear. Smiling at me innocently as she slipped them back on, I opened my door nodding to her as she left. When she was gone I sat on my desk, running a hand through my unruly hair while heaving a tired sigh. "What are you doing Irwin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if I should continue.


	3. Chapter 2

Michael's P.O.V

I walked through the lot out side the ware house before sneaking into through the broken window, Boss and Bear following behind me. We walked to the other side of the building where music was blaring and people were scattered. It was another meet, they usually only happen on weekends but this was a big one, they needed us Monday night and tonight. I knew I wouldn't be involved but I still went anyway. I got the text after school, it was from a unknown number, at first I ignored it but then I got a text from Bear.

Bear: Pick you up down the road or at the gate?

I was confused by it but then I checked the first text.

Unknown Number: 5:30 p.m. The drop

I knew what it meant so I told him to pick me up down the road, I would make and excuse to get away from my sister, she could never know what I was doing. "Hey Shortie, I'm gonna head home, can you take my shift at the shop?" She studied me for a few seconds before looking at her phone. "Sure, just remember to stay out of my parking spot." I nodded and kissed her forehead before walking to our twin bikes, I climbed on mine and fired up the engine. Revving it a couple of times before taking off and heading home, I parked on my side of the garage before heading inside to change. I slipped out of my school uniform and into black skinnies and a Nirvana bro tank, I put on my combat boots and switched my clear eyebrow piercing to my black one. After making sure I had all my things I left the house, I texted my sister telling her that I was gonna head to our friend's house to help him with his bike. I knew it would piss her off but I told her she could have my pay so it's fine. 

I walked down the block to see Bear parked at the stop sign, he had Boss with him which meant no music and I would be stuck in the back seat where I barely fit. "Bear. Boss how's it been?" I greeted them both as I squished my self into the back seat, receiving a grunt and a simple 'Hey' in return. Bear and Boss were twin brothers, I met them a few years ago when my sister kick Boss in the nuts for grabbing her ass. Bear became a good friend of ours but Boss was the one neither of us could stand. Boss was a selective mute who hated noise, he was aggressive and rude. Bear was the opposite, he was loud and sweet, that's why he got the name 'Teddy Bear'. He later shortened it to just Bear, Boss got his name from just being bossy and mean. They were apart of my life that Michelle wouldn't understand, I wish she could be apart of this but she wouldn't get it and would make me stop. 

The whole drive to the drop was filled with Boss turning off the radio, and Bear yelling at him to stop, lucky I had headphones to drown them out. When we got to the warehouse Bear parked in the old parking garage before we headed to the drop, sneaking through the bottom floor we came out into the clearing. People were scattered everywhere and music blared from an unseen source, this usually wasn't my thing but I've grown to love it. I walked around greeting people and seeing what they brought, I walked to the lines and saw two people, once they came in I saw a girl from school. She was handed something then turned and walked away, I knew her but couldn't put my finger on who she was. When she passed me giving me a curt nod I figured out who she was, Melissa Hood, the really quiet girl that sits behind me in almost every class. There is no way she is here, this isn't her type of place, she was to much of a good girl to be involved in this. 

I watched as she snuck through the warehouse and left, looking like she was to high to walk straight. I debated on weather or not I should follow her but decided against it, I'll just confront her at school, make sure she keeps this little secret to herself. If she didn't it would ruin me and she will regret everything from the nod to opening her mouth.

~*~

Michelle Clifford's P.O.V

When school let out Michael ditched me to go home, he asked me to take his shift at the shop, normally I would say no but I was still mad at him from this morning so I didn't want him around me. Not long after I got to the shop and clocked Mike and I in I got a text from Mike saying he was going to a friend's house. I got mad cause he ditched me just to go to his friend's but he said I could have today's pay so I let it go. I covered his side and mine, serving people and trying to be nice to get better tips, around my break Mrs.Irwin came in. I usually let Mike deal with her but today I had no choice, she sat in my section and no one would dare take my tables even if I asked. 

So I walked over plastering a fake smile on my face and opening my note pad. "Hi I'm Michelle, I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with a drink?" She smiled at me before glancing at the drink menu. "I'll just have water, I'm waiting for my husband." I nodded and remembered what Mike had told Mr.Irwin, the promise he made if he didn't mark us. "Uh right, Mr.Irwin is your husband right?" She nodded while smiling softly at the mention of her husband. "He was stuck in an after school meeting, some teachers are thinking about what programs need to be dropped and I think he is there to keep the music program alive. I think it will be awhile." Her smile dropped and she pulled her wallet out, she gave me tip then got up and left. "Clifford may I see you in my office." I nodded to my boss before walking up to a family that just sat in Mike's section, I gave them the dinner menu and took their drink orders before walking to the back office.

"Look Clifford, I hired you because your brother vouched for you, but I won't keep you here if you keep scaring away my costumers." I waited till he finished before I spoke. "I'm sorry, but I didn't scare her. She's my music teacher's wife and he wanted me to tell her that he was stuck in a meeting and wouldn't be able to make their date tonight." He nodded and apologized for the mistake before letting me get back to work. I picked up my orders and was taking them to the family when I noticed Calum Hood walk in and sit in my section. I took the family's order before walking over to him, he had his nose in a book with his book bag clutched close to his chest. "Hi I'm Michelle, I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with a drink?" He looked up at me and from the look in his eyes I knew he was scared of me, he seemed to shake in his seat. "I'll uh have a coke with uh no ice." I nodded and wrote it down on my pad before looking at him again, he was cleaning his glasses with a green cloth making him look different without them on. "Do you need a few minutes or are you ready to order?" He asked for a few minutes so I went to get his drink and give the cook the family's orders.

I waited about a minute then took him his drink and told him I would be back to take his order, I gave the family their food before walking back to him. "Are you ready to order?" He nodded and skimmed over the menu again before looking up at me. "I'll have a house original burger with some chips and um a small order of chicken strips." I nodded while writing down his order, when I was done I smiled at him asking if that was it. He gave me a curt nod and a timid smile, I smiled back and walked away to place his order. I took some other orders and cleared a few tables collecting my tips before getting his food and taking it over to him, I placed it on the table and was about to walk away but I stopped and turned back to him. "Listen Calum, about earlier at school the thing between you and my brother, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Mike can be a little hot headed sometimes, but you don't have to worry about him I told him you were off limits." He seemed shocked by this, to be honest I didn't blame him. My brother and I never apologized for anything, and as far as anyone knew we didn't mark many people as off limits, so it was a shock when we did do it. "Um why would you do that?" 

I really didn't know how to answer him, when I told Mike to stay away from him it was just because I didn't want to see him get hurt, but now I can't think of a reason. "Well you seem like a nice person, so I'd hate to see you on the receiving end of Mike's hits. He nodded and smiled shyly before starting in on his burger, I left the conversation at that, soon he left with a small smile in my direction. I spent the rest of my shift thinking about his question. Why did I tell Mike he was off limits?

~*~

Elissa's P.O.V

Moving from America was the worst decision my parents made. First I was late to school, then my guide ditched me since he was a jerk, and now I can't find my keys. I had to rush to my locker to grab my things then on my way to my car someone tripped me sending my stuff everywhere. Now I think I lost my keys, they probably fell out of my bag when I fell. "Can this day get worse?!" I heard some one chuckle behind me making turn and look for the source. "I found these keys on the front steps, I'm guessing they're yours." I nodded and grabbed them from his out stretched hand, he smiled at me before turning to walk away. "Do I at least get your name?" He turned back to me and smiled before walking away. "Ok I guess not." I got in my car and started it up, I put on my radio playing some really weird music before I pulled out of the parking space. 

I drove to the small cafe that my parents now own, they bought it before we moved out here and now they are getting ready for the grand opening. I parked in the employee parking lot, I grabbed my bag and headed inside, stopping in the office to leave my bag. "Mom I'm here." I walked out to see my mom cleaning some tables while my dad was stalking the book shelves in the corner, the cafe was looking really nice. "Oh sweety can you go to the storage room and bring up some of the coffee cups?" I nodded and turned on my heel pointing to the back rooms, I walked to the one marked storage and pulled out a box of coffee cups. I walked to the front counter and placed the box down. "Hey mom, would you mind if I left early? I know I'm suppose to help you today but I got a lot of homework I need to get done." It was lie but I really just wanted to go home. "Sure sweety, just call when you get home so we know you're safe." I nodded and left, stopping to grab my bag from the main office, I drove home and called my mother.

After getting off the phone with her I changed from my uniform and into a tank top and jean shorts, I slipped on my Jordans and grabbed my keys and phone. I decided to go exploring, learn my neighborhood and see what there is to do. I walked down the block and saw a few shops, none caught my attention so I walked the other way, nothing really caught my attention. "Are you stalking me now?" I turned towards the voice to see the same boy that found my keys, he was sitting on the porch of a small house, he had a guitar in his lap. He looked like he was tuning it. "No I actually live around here and I was just exploring. Are you stalking me?" He chuckled and shook his head, he placed the guitar to his side and walked over to me. "Where do you live?" I quirked my eyebrow and shook my head. "Not gonna tell you, I don't know you at all, for all I know you could actually be a physco stalker." He nodded while chuckling again, then he stretched his hand out to me before saying. "Fair enough. I'm Luke, I live here with my parents and two brothers, I play guitar and I like cookies and cream ice cream." I laughed and shook his hand lightly. "I'm Liss, I'm 17 I live here with my parents who own a cafe, and I really like pop music." 

Luke decided to show me around the neighborhood, he showed me a park that was two blocks over, a few shops that had some nice music choices. I was enjoying his company, but all to soon he had to leave, he seemed a little panicked as he rushed off. "Ok that was weird." I started to walk home when I felt someone following me, I turned to see Michael, my school guide. He was walking with two really big guys, they looked like twins, he didn't seem to notice I was there. As they got closer I picked up my pace, I only spoke to Michael for a moment but last thing I want is to talk to him again. He was rude and unkind, I made my way to my house while trying to avoid Michael. 

When I got home I went straight to my room, I laid on my bed and thought about Luke. It was weird how he just ran off, we were having such a good time together, we were laughing and joking. Then just out of nowhere he stuttered out a half fast excuse then ran off, he looked like he saw a ghost or something. Part of me thinks he ran from Michael, but I don't understand why he would run from him. Sure he was a jerk to me but he seemed like he was nice to the girl he walked to class with, he can't be that scary.


	4. Chapter 3

Melissa Hood's P.O.V

My time last night at The Drop was amazing, I got what I went for and left with an unimaginable high, even today I still have that high. I had a bright smile on my face as I walked to my locker, I got to school on time since I decided to just go home after The Drop, so I had time to collect my things and chat with my friend. "Hey Mel, how'd it go yesterday?" I turned to my best friend Sandy, she didn't like what I did but she was a good enough friend to support me, she gave me a timid smile. "It was good, I mean I've had better but it was good. How did your date go?" All weekend she talked about her date with a Uni student that she met at Pepper's Cafe, she wouldn't let me forget a single thing about him, from his name to the actual date it's self. "Oh it was great, we went to the movies then to Pepper's Cafe, he told me all about his major." I nodded and listened as she went on about her date, it sounded boring to me but she had fun and seemed to be really into this guy. "So when do I get to meet him?" She blushed bright red while shrugging, she acts like this when she meets a guy then in a week she will be planning a date where we all get together and have fun, it always made me feel like a third wheel.

When the bell rang we went our separate ways, she had maths this hour I had English, I walked to my class with my head down. I wasn't a shy person or an outcast but I did prefer to be left alone, I always stay in my lane hoping everyone else will do the same. I walked into my English class taking my seat at the back, I pulled out my books and started to write down the assignment that was posted on the board. I heard someone take a seat in front of me, I buried my head in my notebook hoping they would leave me alone. "Melissa?" I looked up to see Michael Clifford, he was scrolling through his phone, I rolled my eyes and went back to writing. "I saw you at The Drop." My head snapped up to look at him, there was no way he saw me, not Clifford. "I don't know what you were doing there, but I need you to keep your mouth shut about it." I looked at him appalled, here he was telling me that he saw me some place and wanted me to keep it quiet. 

"Listen here Clifford, I don't care if everyone here is afraid of you, I'm not and I don't appreciate you telling me to keep my mouth shut. I don't care why you were there, and I don't care why you care that I was there but you need to keep your mouth shut." He looked at me like I shocked him, I didn't much care what he wanted and I don't like him talking to me like that. "Look here Hood." I cut him off fast, I don't care what he has to say. "No you look here Clifford. I didn't see you there at all, if you wouldn't of came here and been such a rude ass jerk I wouldn't even know you were ever there. So just leave me alone and go back to being an asshole to everyone else, and I'll forget this whole thing ever happened." I stood up and walked to the other side of the room and took a seat, I glanced over at him to see him watching me, a curious look on his face. 

Calum Hood's P.O.V

When I got to school I heard whispers of my name, most were asking who I was, others were trying to locate me. I tried to listen to why they were looking for me but all I heard was a Clifford was looking for me. The first person that popped into my head was Michael Clifford, he was probably still fuming from yesterday and wanted to prove to his sister that he don't care if she said I'm off limits. For once in my school life I was thankful for being invisible and unknown, I was able to seek past everyone and get to my locker. I quickly switched my books and ran to my class, I sat in the back and hid behind my backpack. I jumped every time someone else walked in thinking that Michael found me, thankfully he never entered my classroom. 

I snuck around the halls and prayed that people didn't remember who I was from when the teacher took roll, I kept to myself and hid in every corner I could find. I was doing fine till the final bell rang at the end of the day, I walked out of my class only to come face to face with the Clifford Twins. I took one look at them before turning and ran towards the back exit where the student car park was, I stopped at my locker to grab all my stuff giving me a chance to see if I was getting chased by Michael. "Did you hear that Michelle Clifford wants the new kid Calvin Hood or what ever?" I turned to see Stacy and her little group of coffee lovers, they were at her locker watching her as she fixed her make up. "I heard that he bumped her yesterday and now she wants to take care of him." Her red headed friend spoke, nodding her head like she was agreeing with her self. "I heard she told Michael that he was off limits." The other girl with the pink pixie cut said as she scrolled through her phone. "I don't care what the story is, I was just asking. Honestly who cares what she wants with him, I just want to find so she leaves me alone." I turned away at the comment, I wasn't about to let some jittery blonde hand me over to a Clifford.

I cut through the grade nine hall to the back exit, it was the fastest way to my car. "Hood!" I turned to see Michelle CLifford at the end of the hall, she started to walk towards me making me turn and run to the door. I heard her boots stomp faster as I neared the door. "Hood I just want to talk to you!" I shook my head and smashed through the door, my sister was waiting at the door, I grabbed her hand and pulled her along with me as I ran. "Woah Cal what's wrong?" She stumbled after me trying to keep up. "Clifford twins are looking for me, I don't know why." She got her footing and started to run with me, when we got to the car I used the small remote on my keys to unlock the door. We got in and I started the car, as soon as we were both buckled in I drove off, passing the back doors where the twins stood watching me. 

Michelle Clifford's P.O.V

After I got off of work I drove around for a while, I was thinking about what Calum asked me. It was a good question that I didn't have an answer to, I wasn't sure why I said he was off limits. I never had any interaction with him until yesterday, I've seen him around but kept my distance. He kept to himself and never really seemed to be noticed by anyone, I think that's why Mike thought he was a new kid. I drove around some more before heading home, when I got there I saw Mike was home at least his bike was. 

I parked my bike and went inside, I yelled that I was home but got no answer, so I went straight up to my room. My parents bought this big house so we can all live happily together only to get divorce a year later, my mum started dating a few months after and soon her boyfriend James moved in. Mike and I couldn't stand him and more times then I care to admit him and Mike have fought till he was busted and blue and Mike had a broken hand. After the last fight they had Mike and I cleared out the attic and moved in there, we put a deadbolt on the door to keep our mother and her worthless screw away. I unlocked the door and pulled the ladder down climbing up onto the larger space, once I was at the top I pulled it closed and locked it. Mike and I are the only ones that knew we were up here, our mother thinks we stay in our rooms, little did she know we only had our school clothes down there. 

Our room was simple, two king sized beds, two larger dressers, a 60" flat screen, two PS3s and our dinner table. We used it as a desk most of the time but lately we ate our meals at it, hoping to stay away from our mum. Our walls were painted black and blue, Mike and I used black light paints to paint cartoons and comics on the walls, but most of the walls were covered in posters. There were pictures scattered on the low hanging ceiling, most were pointless crap Mike thought looked cool, but some were of family and friends. The one I liked most was a picture of Mike and I, we were at the park, I was sitting on the swings and Mike was behind me to push me. We were laughing and having fun, it was taken when we were 15, before we became the rejects we are now. 

I walked to my bed and laid down, kicking off my combats and staring at the stars I had glued to the ceiling over my bed. Oddly they were calming and helped me to think, which is what I needed right now. I thought back to Calum, the question and why I had no real answer for it. It was gonna drive me crazy if I don't figure it out, I lied to him when I said he was off limits just because I didn't wanna see him hurt. I knew Mike would of just punched him once then warned him about what would happen if he bumped me again, he wouldn't of been hurt. I don't have a thing for him so I knew that wasn't it, but I will admit he is cute, in a puppyish way. Maybe that's it, I feel bad for him so I don't want Mike beating on him. 

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the front door slam soon followed by arguing, I sighed and left my room to go and see who was fighting, hoping it wasn't Mike and the asshole James. I stopped at the door to the kitchen when I heard James yell "I don't care if they paid for them with their own money, I need to pay for my car or it will get reposed. Who the hell lets 17 year olds drive motorcycles anyway? Just sell the fucking bikes and tell the brats to get over it." I know that fuck face ain't talk about our bikes, if he so much as looks at my bike I'll rearrange his face. "I can't sell their bikes, they worked hard for those, I'll find some other way to get the money for your car." I heard something slam on the table before he yelled again. "I already have someone coming to look at them, so tell your kids to give up the tittles and the keys." Now I've heard enough, I pushed through the door and came face to face with James. 

"Fuck you asshole, sell your own fucking shit! I'm not letting you sell my bike and Michael won't either, so don't think for a fuckin second that you are." He got in my face thinking he can scare me, but all he is is a loud mouth with a small vocabulary. "Fuck you and your faggot brother, I'll sell those fuckin bikes if I fucking want to." He pushed past me walking out of the kitchen, I followed him and was about to yell again when he turned to me. "Where the fuck do you have the titles, my friend will be here in a minute to pick them up?!" He was starting to piss me off. "Don't fucking touch the titles asshole, you're not selling our bikes." I was cut off when I felt his hand connect with my jaw, my head snapped to the side and I stumbled back. I rubbed my jaw and looked at him, he was red faced and rubbing his hand. "Don't make me tell you again, give me the fucking titles." 

I saw red as I lunged at him, tackling him to the ground I used my weight to pin him, when he was pinned I started swinging. Hitting his face with my closed fist, watching as blood started pouring from his nose and a cut formed on his lip. "Don't you ever fucking touch me you fucking worthless piece of shit." I kept hitting ignoring my mother's cries, I didn't stop till I felt an arm wrap around my waist and lift me up, I knew instantly that it was Michael. "Woah Shortie, what the fuck is going on?" Mike looked at me with approval and adoration clear in his eyes. "This worthless fuck wants to sell our bikes to pay his car and when I refused to give him the titles he back handed me, hitting me square in the jaw." Mike turned my face with his thumb to see the red mark on my jaw, his eyes hardened as he turned and lunged at James who was just standing up. Mike's fist collided with James's already bloody and most likely broken nose, James fell to the floor out cold. "Don't fucking touch my sister!!" 

Mike turned back to me and checked my jaw then my hands, when he saw I was ok he turned to our mother. "Pick mother, that worthless asshole who just hit your daughter, or us." She was sobbing and looking at James out cold on the floor, we waited for her to answer half expecting to be leaving. "Michael call the cops and let tell them he attacked your sister and in self defense she hit him, when you tried to calm him down he swung at you, you reacted and hit him knocking him out. I'm going to get his friend who just drove up to follow me to the shop, I'll tell him you guys were working and had the bikes there." We nodded and gave her a small smile, she returned it then went to greet James's friend, we heard her talking to him and walking away from the house. 

"Shortie go sit in the corner and try to cry, make your self look scared and shit, I'm gonna call the cops." I nodded and walked to the corner of the living room, I sat down and started to shake and forced myself to cry, a talent I've had since I was a child. Not long after Mike came back with ice for my hand and jaw was there a knock at the door, Michael winked at me and ran to get the door. I curled in on myself and cradled my hand, I heard Mike talking to a man then foot steps were coming my way. "Ma'am are you alright? Can you tell us what happened?" I nodded and looked up at Mike, he sat next to me and wrapped me in his arms. "I-I was in m-my room when I heard J-James get home, h-he called me into t-the kitchen and, and told me he was s-selling our mortorc-cycles. I told him no and refused to give him the t-titles, he yelled for them and when I-I refused again he h-hit." I started to sob curling into Michael's embrace, he held me tighter and finished talking to the cops. "I walked in sometime after that to see my sister hitting him in defense against his hits, I pulled them apart and tried to calm him down, that's when he tried hitting me. I just reacted when I saw his fist aiming for my face, I swung and hit him in the nose, he dropped after that. I checked him to see if he was ok, I just knocked him out. I called you right after." 

They took our statements and had us sign them, our mum came back to see them cuffing him, he was yelling and screaming about us being liars. He tried to get our mum to tell the cops that he never laid a hand on me, that it was another violent out burst of Michael's, he tried convincing them that Mike had anger problems. "How dare you think Michael would hurt his sister, he would rather die then ever lay a hand on her. Officer my son doesn't have any anger problems, no one here but this monster has anger issues. Please take him so he can't hurt my children." I smiled softly at my mum as Mike kept an arm around me, he was afraid of what would happen when they woke up James to cuff him. "Don't worry ma'am he won't be bothering you or your children anymore, I'm sorry this happened to your daughter. No woman deserves to be hit, ever." Our mum agreed and thanked them, they left after that and I went inside to clean my smeared make up. Mike and my mum followed me and were talking about how she told James's friend to go fuck himself when he asked about the bikes. I smiled at the thought of finally having my mother back, maybe she can help me figure this Calum thing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: who can guess what Michael and Melissa are up to?


	5. chapter 4

Melissa's P.O.V

The Drop was filled with high rollers tonight, Uni kids that like to spend their parents' money, the perfect night for me to be here. I walked in and looked at the merchandise, I needed to spice things up and people here have what I need for cheaper then the big business. "Hey Quick Pop, what you got for me tonight?" I walked up to the jittery rainbow haired boy, he was the best at what he does and has top of the line things, he is the only one I trust. "Sorry, but tonight I'm off limits." I was gonna ask what he meant when I realized what he was doing moments before I walked up to him. He was prepping NOS, top of the line juice something he only uses on himself or big spenders. "Oh I see, alright Quick Pop I'll see you." I walked away and went back to my spot, I looked around to see who else was lining up, only to spot the last person I ever wanted to see. "Clifford!" He turned towards me and smirked, he patted some big guy on the back before walking over to me. "Hood. What a pleasure." I scoffed at his remark before turning away from him. "Charmed I'm sure, what are you doing here?" He shrugged and pointed to the flagger line, which meant we were here for the same thing.

"While Clifford I guess I'll see you at the line, if you make it." I winked at him and walked away, I need to make sure he doesn't make it. The dig was in twenty minutes, I can't get a good look at the sleepers but I'm assuming they aren't much. "Alright alright alright! Line it up!" Klutz yelled for all of us, we all lined up, me, Clifford, Quick Pop, then Booster. Two girls in short mini skirts and bikini tops ran in front of us spray painting a line across the floor. "Alright tonight we have a very special dig! We got our Queen of quick, Mel!! And our King of kills, Clifford!! They are racing for 25 grand, and tonight we have a very sweet treat for you!! Now let's get this started." He walked to the crowd letting the flagger, a girl who was striping off her bra while walking, take his place. "Drivers are you ready?" We all revved our engines, I gripped my steering wheel tight and placed my hand on the gear shift. She lifted up her bra and waved it in the air before letting it drop to the floor.

When it hit the ground I stomped on my clutch shifting into first then slamming on the gas and took off, I served in front of Clifford cutting him off. I was in first driving down the strip shifting into second, swerving to keep Clifford behind me. The other two drivers were far behind us making it a race between Clifford and I, the king and queen. I saw a turn coming up, I could cut it sharp or pull the emergency brake and let the car turn its self. If I turn sharp I could spin and Clifford could take the lead, I'd rather chance a drift. When I neared the turn I down shifted and turned my wheel, pulling on the break causing me to drift the turn. I released the break and turned the wheel fast casing my car to snap straight, I shifted into first and pressed the gas. I took one quick look in the mirror to see Clifford taking a sharp turn, he slammed breaks when he slid off the road, I smirked and shifted into second speeding down the road. I drifted the next corner again then headed for the bridge that leads back to The Drop, as I neared it I saw it being raised, I guess this was the sweet treat Klutz was talking about.

I shifted into third and readied my NOS, I looked back to see Clifford nearing me soon he was next to me, I looked to the side to see him waving. He shifted and pulled in front of me, I shifted into fourth keeping on his tail, he used his NOS to speed up and make the jump. I waited till I was twenty feet away before releasing my nitrous, I gripped my wheel tight as I was slammed back into my seat. When I neared the top of the bridge my car flew off the edge, jumping to the other end, flying over Clifford's car. My car landed messing up my front end and causing me to swerve for a second, I got control and sped to the finish line. When I crossed it I drifted to the side and stopped my car, shutting it off I got out and was greeted by a cheering crowd. "That's what I'm talking about! Bow to the Queen!" Klutz greeted me with a hug before handing me a wad of cash, I counted out three grand and handed it to him. "See that, that's called respect!" I smiled at him before walking over to Clifford, he pulled in seconds after me, his car was missing the bumper.

"While Clifford looks like you made it." I winked at him before walking over to Quick Pop, he pulled in third and his car looks worse then mine. "Hey Quick, I need a new front end, how much is it gonna cost me?" He looked at my car before pulling out his phone, he typed something into it before looking at me. "I'd say about a 2, 3 grand, and if you help me with mine I'll fix it and paint it for free." I nodded and told him to tow both back to his shop and start working on them, and to send me the bill when it came. "Hood!" I turned to Clifford as he ran up to me, I wanted to leave soon so he better make this fast. "Um nice race, didn't think you had what it took but I guess I was wrong. And don't worry I won't tell anyone, they might tell my sister." I gave him a curt nod and walked away, sneaking through the warehouse to get to the street. I looked around for my friend, she promised she would be here but there was no sight of her.

I waited a few more minutes before walking to the nearest cafe, I bought a small cup of coco and called Calum. "Hey my awesome wonderful big brother, mind picking me up, my friend bailed on me." He groaned and told me he would be here in fifteen minutes, I knew I was waking him up seeing as it was one in the morning. I sipped my coco while I waited, watching as cars sped down the road, first it was nothing then I saw Clifford's car. He pulled into the car park his car started smoking, I debated weather or not I should help, when I saw a squad car heading his way I dropped a couple dollars on the table and rushed out side. "Clifford, the cops are heading this way, we need to get your car to the back. They can't see it from there." He nodded and put the car into neutral, I started pushing the car with all my strength as he steered it. We barely got it to the back when a squad car drove past, I pulled out my phone and called Quick's brother. "Hey, Squirt I need a tow, the cafe near The Drop." He told me he would be here soon and I turned to Clifford. "My friend will be here soon, he can tow your car to the 123 shop." He nodded and looked around, before turning to me, an embarrassed look on his face. "I can't call my sister, she will ask to many question so uh can I get a ride with you?"

Calum's P.O.V

After I hung up with Melissa I tumbled out of bed, pulling on random clothes I grabbed my keys and left. She told me she was at a cafe near the old wear house strip, what she was doing there I won't ever know, but I headed that way. When the cafe came into view I called her and told her to meet me out front, she said he had a friend who needed a lift, I agreed but only cause she promised to pay for my gas. I pulled into the car park and saw here waiting at the front with a tall guy, she ran over and got into the passenger side, the other person got in the back. "Um where to?" The voice I heard made my mouth go dry and my hands grow sweaty, I prayed that I was mistaken but when I looked in the mirror I saw MIchael Clifford in my back seat. "Do you know where The Shop is? Well drive there I can walk from there." I nodded and shakily put the car into drive and pulled out of the car park, I kept my eyes on the road hoping he would disappear but he never did. I tried getting my sister to talk but she seemed lost in her own world, Michael kept his attention on the window, he looked lost in thought.

After a ten minute drive of uncomfortable silence I pulled up outside The Shop, I stopped and turned back to watch Michael get out. "Hey uh Hood, um here's my number. If you're ever at uh the cafe again, let me know we can um sit together or whatever. Thanks for the ride new kid." He handed my sister a napkin then got out and walked into The Shop, once he was out of sight I turned to my sister who was crumbling up his number. "What the fuck Mel, why are you hanging out with Michael Clifford?!" She looked at me for a second before shrugging. "He showed up at the cafe to use the phone to call his sister, she didn't pick up so he sat at the table near me. He over heard that you were coming for me and asked if you would give him a ride, I told him no but he said that if you did he would leave me alone in class. Sorry but I saw my chance at peace and I took it." I sighed and nodded before driving home, as we turned on to our street I saw Michelle Clifford drive past us in a car. Guess she picked up this time.

~*~

I woke up early on a Saturday because my sister seemed to think my face was fun to squish. "What do you want Mel?" She smiled and looked at my bedside table where I had my phone and keys, only one of the two would she ever ask for. "Fine but I need it later today, I have a job interview and I don't feel like walking." She hugged me real quick then grabbed the keys and ran out the door, I heard her get in the car and drive off. I tried to go back to sleep but that was almost impossible, so I got up and got in the shower.

I took my time in the shower, staying in there till the water went cold, then I got out and got dressed. At this point I would die for some friends to keep me company till Melissa got back with my car, but I unfortunately have none. I decided to go to the park and walk around for a little bit, maybe kick around my ball for a while. I grabbed my house key, wallet, and football before leaving, I let my mother know I where I was going so she didn't worry. As I walked down the road to the park I kicked the ball between my feet, keeping my eyes on it so I don't lose it. I was paying so much attention to the ball that I didn't see the person in front of me till we were both on the floor.

"Shit I'm sorry, I really need to watch where I'm going." I tried to apologize but the blonde kid waved it off, he stood up and held his hand out to me. I gripped it and let him help me up, when we came face t face I saw who he was. "You're Luke right, you're in my maths class?" He nodded and smiled at me. "And you're Calum, the guy the Clifford's are looking for." My eyes went wide thinking the worse, I looked around for the easiest and fastest way home. "Don't worry I won't hand you over, no one deserves to be given to a Clifford." I let out a huge breath and thanked him, he nodded and patted my shoulder. "I saw where your ball went, do you wanna go to the park and have a kick around?" I nodded happily and followed him across the road where my ball rolled to.

Michael's P.O.V

I kept checking my phone, every few minutes I would unlock it and check my messages and calls, when I found nothing I would reboot it thinking that they weren't coming through. "Hey Shortie, call my phone. I don't think my calls are going through." She looked at me from across the couch before pulling out her phone and calling me, soon Barbie Girl started blaring through my phone's speaker. "Ok my phone is working." I smiled at my sister as she lunged at me, she pinned me to the couch and started hitting me, I blocked my face. "Change that! Why the fuck would you put that as my ringtone?" I laughed as I quickly gripped her wrists and pinned her to the couch. "Quit hitting me Shortie, I'll change it." She huffed while hitting me one more time before walking away, I smirked at her and changed her ringtone back to 'Poppin Champagne' by All Time Low. I went to place my phone down when I got a call from an unknown number, I hesitated before picking it up.

"Hello?" Melissa's voice came through, she told me to meet her at The Shop, I agreed and hung up. "Hey Shortie, I'm heading out I'll see you later." She told me to fuck off before tossing me my keys, I grabbed my jacket and walked out to my bike. Getting on I started her up and drove off, reaching The Shop in no time. I saw Melissa sitting in her car waiting for me, I drove up next to her and knocked on her window. When she rolled it down I leaned down to talk to her. "What are we doing here?" She rolled her eyes before answering me. "Do you want your car or not? " I nodded and told her to drive home and I'll follow her, she nodded and drove off. I followed close behind her stopping on the side of the road as she parked. "Let me guess, I'm supposed to hop on your bike and let you drive me to the shop huh?" I nodded. "Well I'm guessing they keep your car for you so I'm gonna need someone to drive mine and I don't think your brother will like it to much if I leave my bike here. And I can't go back and drop my bike off without my sister asking questions, so lets go Hood and don't worry I don't bite. Hard." I winked at her earning a smack to the arm before she climbed on the back of my bike.

I drove to the 123 Shop, it was owned by two brother's that inherited from their dad, they were the best in town. Melissa had a tight grip on my waist, she kept saying she wasn't scared but every time I sped up she gripped me tighter. "Don't worry were here." I laughed at her as we pulled into the car park of the auto shop, she climbed off as soon as we stopped, she ran to the door and went in. I waited for her to come back out, looking around at all the cars that were here, most I saw last night at The Drop. "Hey Clifford, they're gonna bring your car up front, where exactly am I driving it to?" I held up my hand and pulled out my phone, I had to call Boss and see where we were storing the cars this week. "Hey, where's the storage at? Alright I'm making a drop, yeah I'll call you later." I hung up and put my phone away. "The wear house strip where we raced." She nodded and waited for the car to be brought up.

When they brought my car I was a bit shocked that it looked new, it didn't have a scratch on it. I thanked the brothers and paid them for the work, Mel got in the car and drove off, I followed her on my bike. She stopped at the entrance to the wear house strip, I pointed to the one Boss told me to park at and she drove into the building. She parked in the space that had my name before walking over to me. "Ok Clifford take me home." I nodded and patted the back seat of my bike, she climbed on and gripped me tight as I drove off.

To soon I pulled into her drive way, turning off the bike she got off and turned to me. "See you around Clifford." She waved and walked off, I waited till she was inside then started up my bike and drove off, passing her brother and another kid as I drove down the street. I won't ever admit it out loud but I enjoyed Melissa's company today, she wasn't half bad when she wasn't being rude to me.


	6. chapter 5

Calum's P.O.V

I couldn't keep the smile off my face when I walked into the house, making friends with Luke gave me hope that I wouldn't be invisible at school. He seemed like a good guy, we spent most of our time at the park having a kick around, then we stopped at Maccas to get some water and burgers. It was a fun day and I couldn't help but thank him for being my friend, he said it was no problem and that we should sit together at lunch. I agreed then we went our separate ways, I was looking forward to school for once and it was all thanks to Luke Hemmings.

When I walked into the house I saw my sister staring at her phone angrily, typing away at it hard enough to break it making me cringe when she pressed 'send'. "What's got you hulking out?" She looked at me and screamed, I looked at her like she lost her mind making her even more mad. "I hate stupid boys!!" She stalked up to her room leaving me very confused. After a second I shrugged it off and walked to the kitchen for a water, grabbing one from the fridge I walked up the stairs to my room stopping by my sister's door when I heard her talking quietly. 

"I don't get why they would do this to me? No, when have I ever? You have to be joking, my juice wasn't jacked! Fine meet me at the drop in twenty minutes, yeah yeah I'll get him too." She hung up the phone and quickly dialed another number, I leaned in closer to hear what she had to say. "We got a problem, meet me at The Shop in five minutes. Because it's easier to just go with you. No I can't he needs it. Just do it!!" She hung up again and grabbed her bag, when she started walking to her door I rushed down the stairs ad pretended to be walking up them. "Cal? Oh there you are. I'm gonna meet a friend at The Shop, she wants to go um shopping, yeah we're going shopping. See ya later." She ran past me and out the door, half of me wanted to follow her the other half knew I needed to get ready for my job interview.

Michelle's P.O.V

My brother left early in the morning and didn't come back till mid day, I usually don't care what he does but the smile on his face seemed a bit odd. "What's with the grin Mike?" I bumped him with my shoulder as he walked into our room in the attic. "Nothing just enjoyed my day is all, damn Shortie why you gotta ruin everything." I shrugged and smiled innocently, not believing a single word he said. His answer was quick and snappy meaning he was hiding something, but I didn't have time for this. "Don't get comfortable we have to give the bikes tune ups which means a drive down to the bike shop." He nodded and walked back down stairs, a minute later I heard the bike engine start up and rev a few times. I grabbed my wallet, keys, and leather jacket then rushed out side. I put my wallet in my back pocket then slipped into my leather jacket before climbing on my bike. 

We drove to the nearest bike shop and walked inside, I went to stand in line while Michael went to look around. "Mike, did you call in your parts too?" He nodded and continued to look at saddle bags, we would never buy them but we liked looking at them. I watched the kid behind the desk stutter over a question, the six foot tall man glaring at him as he tried to explain what he was trying to ask. I felt bad for the kid but he should have never applied for a job that he didn't know jack shit about. "Alright I've had enough of this. Look tall and bald, the kid wants to know what kind of bike you drive since you didn't call in your part he doesn't know if the have it in stock." I glared at the tall guy as he told the kid his model of bike, dumbass is here for a dirt bike. "Sorry dude go to the shop across the street they don't carry parts for a 125cc SR125PF2 Dirt Bike." 

I pushed him aside and stepped up to the register. "Pick for Michael and Michelle Clifford." He typed in our names smiling when they popped up on the screen. "Let me get that for you, I'll be right back." I nodded and watched as he walked to the back stooge room. "Hey Shortie, something came up, I gotta go. Here's the money for my parts just put them in my room, I'll do the tune up later. Michael handed me money then ran out the door and hopped on his bike, before I could process what happened he was gone.

Michael's P.O.V

I felt bad for leaving my sister but Melissa sounded mad and it had something to do with our race last night, she didn't tell me what but it sounded bad. I got on my bike and drove all the way to The Shop, Melissa was there looking impatient and pissed off. "Melissa what's going on?" She climbed on the back of my bike and wrapped her arms around my waist, she told me to go to the drop then went quiet. I nodded my head and drove off, this time I didn't drive fast to scare her into hugging me tighter I just followed what she said to do. 

When we got to the drop I saw Quick Pop and his brother, they were standing with three guys I've never seen in my life. "Shadow what is this all about?" She hopped off my bike and stalked off towards them, they seemed to of known each other so hung back and watched what was happening. "Look Mel, someone said that you were juiced last night and that's the only way you beat Clifford over there. So you know the drill, either we strip your car and find the juice or you race Clifford in the cars we provide. What's gonna be?" Melissa looked back at me, I nodded my head to her and got off my bike. She agreed to race then walked back over to me, I had only one question for her. "Melissa?" She cut me off by holding up her hand, taking off her jacket she placed it on my bike. "Quick, you watch this bike with your life." He nodded and stood next to my bike, I followed Melissa outside to where the two cars were. They were two American muscle cars, two 67 mustangs, I'm guessing they wanted us to have the same power in our cars. "Pick your car." She got the cherry red leaving me with the primer black one, I got in and looked for the keys finding them on the passenger seat. I grabbed them and started it up, the engine roared shaking the whole car as I revved it. 

They marked the ground with black paint, waiting till the bumper of the cars were even with it before one guy walked in between our cars. "This is the same race as the one last night, if she wins we know she didn't have juice, if she loses. Well Clifford you'll be leaving alone. The cars have a chip that monitors the acceleration, if you try and let her win by driving slow, will know. Got it?" We both nodded an the guy walked of to the side, he held his hand up signaling us to get ready. I gripped the wheel and glanced at Melissa, she was staring straight a head waiting for the start of the race. I looked back at the guy just as he dropped his hand yelling 'Go'. I stomped the clutch and put her into drive then stomped the gas and took off.

Tiah's P.O.V

I walked up to Mr.Irwin's front door, the papers clutched in my hands, I fixed my shirt then knocked on the door. I waited a second before a woman answered the door, she seemed confused by who I was and I had no idea who she was. "Uh I'm sorry I must of got the wrong address." I started to walk away before I heard Mr.Irwin's voice. "Who is it hunny?" I turned to see him with his arms around the woman's waist, his face turned to panic when he recognized me. "Tiah, what are you doing here on a Saturday?" I smiled politely and walked back up to the door. "I'm sorry to bug you on a weekend, but I was having some trouble with the piece you assigned me." He nodded and told the woman to go back inside that he would be there in a minute, then he turned to me and gestured to a stone bench on the side of the house in the garden. 

"What are you really doing here?" I looked down feeling ashamed and handed him the papers in my hands, he took them and started to read them. I already knew what was coming just by the look on his face. "I just wanted to tell you that I was moving to the states to stay with my dad and his new wife, so I won't be in class on Monday. Goodbye Mr.Irwin." I took the papers from his hand and faked a smile as I walked away, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. It's not his problem and I won't end what I just witnessed, even if it means doing this on my own.


	7. chapter 6

Melissa's P.O.V

Quick Pop had to haul the mustangs into the shop to fix them, when Shadow said that it was the same race they weren't kidding. We hopped the bridge and I came in first. Clifford and I stayed near the bike as they reviewed the chips' data of the race, when they came back my whole body went rigid with fear. "Mel, we're sorry. We need to learn not to doubt you. You're both free to go." They walked away leaving me feeling like I got punched in the gut. This was something else, there was no way we get let off like that. "Are you ok?" I turned to Clifford and nodded, I just wanted to get out of here. "How about we stop at this Café that just opened up, get something to drink then I'll take you home?" I found my self agreeing even if I couldn't stand Clifford. 

Clifford drove the speed limit for once, getting us to the new Café that opened up not far from the school. We walked in and sat at the nearest table, looking over the small menu we both agreed on just a cup of coffee and a doughnut. The waiter took our order then left us to sit in silence. It didn't last long. "Care to tell me what all that was about?" I looked up at Clifford to see his gaze already on me. "That was Shadow, Sony and RC. I believe they are brothers and they own The Drop, they also brought drag racing to Sydney back when they were our age. Back then it was for fun and privilege to say you were the best, nothing like it is now." Our order came making me go silent, not many people approved of what happened at The Drop. "Go on." I put sugar in my coffee, liking it black, before continuing. 

"Shadow used to be the King, after he retired undefeated he sat back to control what happens at The Drop. Nobody gets in without his approval. I was his third recruit, he took me under his wing and showed me the ways of the race. At my third race we found out someone was using a special mix of NOS to boost their car, it was dangerous and could cause a lot of problems. What I didn't know was it was my friend, Quick Pop." I knew Clifford knew who Quick was, anybody who needed their car fixed knew him. "He used to be second best racer, after me of course, but one race he beat RC. No one knew how he didn't, at least not till Sony got wind of the new juice on the market." I took a drink of the coffee, using the burn I felt to mask my unsteady voice. 

"When they found out he used the juiced NOS they made him race Sony again in their cars, he lost. I was told to drive his car home and that they would drive him home once they explain to the rules. They had done this many times to his older brother so I didn't think much of it. Now I wish I had stayed." I felt Clifford's hand on my wrist, I lifted my gaze to meet his, I saw sympathy in his eyes. "I can guess what happened from there." I nodded but told him anyway. "They beat him so bad that he had some brain damage, to do this day it surprises me he is okay. I've been brought in four times before this to be checked for juiced NOS. Each time they just say they need to learn not to doubt me then let me go." Clifford seem to know something I don't making me uneasy. 

"I've heard rumors that some one is selling juiced NOS without telling you what it is. That's why I get my imported, costs more but I'd rather not be 'taught the rules'." I agreed with Clifford, I do the same. "Well I don't see why I keep get checked. I've never used juiced NOS and I'm not gonna." He shrugged and took a drink of his coffee, I pushed mine aside not really wanting it. "Well this is the second time I've been beat by you, maybe now you won't be so mean to me?" I scoffed at his question, I still can't stand him. "Why don't you like me? I don't remember ever doing anything to you, or meeting you before The Drop." I didn't hate him to much now that I've spent time with him but I still couldn't stand him. 

"Before I hated you cause you were a jerk that got away with everything cause everyone was afraid to stand up to you. That and you laughed at me when you sister tried kicking my ass last year. Now I just don't like that you even had to ask why I don't like you as if you can't see that you're a rude jerk." His nodded at my words like he didn't care that I said them. "Well maybe you just need to spend more time with me?" He winked at me before leaning back in his seat to finish his coffee. "Not a chance Clifford, now please take me home."

Michael's P.O.V

I wanted to spend more time with her so I ordered more coffee, she gave me annoyed look which I met with a wink. "Come on Hood, I just want some coffee so I can stay up moving my room back down stairs." It was partly a lie, I don't need to stay up but I do need to move from the attic. "Fine Clifford but after this cup take me home." I smiled at her and leaned forward, causing her to lean back. "Or we can turn this little get together into a date? Get to know each other and maybe you won't hate me so much." She laughed as if I told her the funniest joke in the world. "Oh ow that hurts my side. Don't make me laugh so hard Clifford." When I showed no signs of amusement she stopped laughing. 

"What? No this is the furthest thing from a date and it won't become a date either. Forget it Clifford." I shrugged and went back to finishing my coffee. When the cup was empty I paid for us both while she went to the bathroom, when she returned she went to pay for her drink. "It was taken cared of ma'am." The young red head at the register told her, I smiled and walked to the bike. "How much do I owe you Clifford?" I started up the bike to pretend I didn't hear her, when she was on I drove to the closest servo. I need to put gas or we won't make it back to her house or mine.

"You put it I'll go pay." She agreed. I ran in and grabbed what I wanted and headed to the register. "Fifteen on six and this." I placed the item on the counter and handed him twenty pounds before walking out and hiding the item in my jacket pocket. I'm glad they were still there and I didn't have to look for it. "How did you and your sister afford these bikes?" I watched her fill the tank before deciding to answer her. "They were at a junk yard I used to work at, the owner said if we could get them running they were ours. He fired me after the day we got them running, couldn't believe we did it. After that it was just a slow build to get them to look like they do know. That's why I started racing, easy money." She nodded then finished filling the tank and we were off to her house. 

I pulled up next to the curb of her drive way, there was two cars in the driveway, I figured her parents were home. "So am I gonna see you next time?" She caught on quick and nodded. "More than likely I'll be there but that's it." She wasn't gonna race. "Ok. Oh wait!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out the little stuffed car I bought at the servo, it was Lighting McQueen from the movie Cars. "What's this for?" She took it and looked it over. "To remember our first date." I winked at her and started up my bike, she rolled her eyes but kept the car as she walked into her house. I drove off as her brother drove up, giving me a fearful glance. 

Calum's P.O.V

I got to my interview on time, hopefully that makes a good impression on the manager. I walked into the office in the back of the book store, waiting quietly while the manager talked on the phone. "Hey, you Hood?" I nodded with a smile, the manager looked of some papers on his desk while trying to keep the phone pinned between his ear and shoulder. "Great kid, nice resume. Can you start now, we're short on staff?" I told him I could and was handed the dark red uniform shirt. "Great, you're on first register." I walked out of the office to the employee bathroom, I changed my shirt and fixed my hair. 

I placed my shirt under the counter and flipped on the switch to turn on my register light. "Here's your tray. Remember to count everything and lock it if you're not here." I thanked the small brunet then turned to my register, I placed a hundred in twenties, fifty in tens, fifty in fives, and twenty in ones. I broke a roll of each coin into their slot before closing the register and writing down how much money I started with. I got my station set up by clearing the counter and placing the coupons on the stands, then waited for my first costumer, before long there was a long line. Who knew books were still popular? 

I worked for an hour before the shift change ending my day. I pulled out my tray and went to the back room to put my cash away, counting it and placing it in the bag I placed the tray on the desk. I went to the back office to let the manager know I was leaving. "Well kid you did good. Come in Monday after school and we'll get your hours set up." I thanked him before getting my shirt and leaving. I had a smile on my face as I drove home, I was glad to get an interview now I have a job. My happy thoughts were interrupted when my car started to die out. I pulled to the side of the road and shut her off, having no knowledge of cars I had no idea what was wrong. I tried starting her to see that I was out of gas, the nearest servo was a few miles away.

I pulled out my phone to see I had no service, I couldn't call anybody to help me. I had one choice and that was to walk to the servo. I locked up the car grabbing a gas can from the trunk and started walking towards the servo, I kept looking back at my car not liking the idea of leaving it alone. Just as I couldn't see my car anymore a black motorcycle cut me off, parking in front of me. "Hood what are you doing out here?" I recognized the voice as Michelle Clifford. "Uh m-my car ran outta gas." She nodded and patted the back of her bike. "Get on and I'll take you for gas. Come on hood it's faster and you don't have to worry about being away from your car for so long." I hesitated for a moment before climbing on the back of her bike, putting the can between us and holding onto her lightly. 

She kept true to her word and drove fast to get the gas then headed back to my car. I was gone all of eight minutes. "Uh t-thanks." I nodded nervously while climbing off her bike. I took the gas can and went to the tank, I poured the contents hoping it was enough to start my car. "Can we talk Ho.. Er I mean Calum?" I didn't want to but my voice seemed to not work when she is around. "I know you thought it was Michael looking for you at school, but it was me. I just wanted to tell you, that um you're now under my protection. Not even Mike can touch you." She left it that and drove off, lucky for me the car started. I drove home with an uneasy feeling. I don't like being under her 'protection'.


	8. chapter 7

Melissa's P.O.V

After Michael dropped me off at home I ran upstairs and locked my self in my room to count my winnings and see if I have enough to import. I placed the plush toy that Michael gave me on my vanity before digging through my closet and pulling out my lock box. I had it hidden behind years worth of junk and old clothes. No one knows it's there so no one asks about it. 

I placed it on the bed and pulled off my necklace that held the key, opening it up I pulled out the top stacks. Each stack contained at least two grand, with four stacks I had eight thousand dollars. It was just enough to import. I would have more if I wasn't putting most of my money into a savings account that my parents didn't know about. I was hoping to save enough to move out and go to uni without putting my family in debt. 

"Mel can I talk to you?" Calum knocked at my door before trying to turn the door knob, when he found it to be locked he knocked again. "Hold up Cal I'm changing." He muttered a soft 'Ok' before going silent. I put all the money back in the box and locked before kicking it under the bed. I ran to my dresser and pulled out basketball shorts and a tank top. Quickly changing I picked up my clothes and walked to the door. I unlocked it and let him into my room. He walked in and sat on my bed looking like he was second guessing him self. "What's up Calum?" He looked up at me then looked down. "Michelle Clifford put me under her protection. I don't know why but she did and I'm scared it's a trap." I looked at him trying to see if he was joking, but from the scared expression I knew he wasn't. 

"Why would she do that? Did you do something to her, or Michael?" I repeated the name in my head wondering if this has something to do with the past couple days with Michael at The Drop. I hope this wasn't some ridiculous plan to hurt my brother. "Look Calum just stay away from her and her brother." He was about to speak when our mom called him from down stairs. "Calum, hunny your friend Luke is here." I gave Calum a questioning look. Since when does he have a friend? "I'll try and stay away but she has the school looking for me." I nodded and watched as he left my room, I waited till I heard his foot steps hit the landing in the hall then I rushed to my door and closed it. 

Double checking to see if it was locked I went back to my bed and pulled out my lock box and returned it to the place in the back of the closet. I placed all the stuff back on it then closed my door and went back to my bed. I searched around for my phone before checking my jeans finding it in my back pocket. I unlocked it and laid on my bed scrolling through my contacts, I clicked on Quick's name and placed the phone at my ear as it rang. "Quickie here, how can I pleasure you?" I chuckled at the ridiculous greeting. "Hey Quick do you have Clifford's number?" He said he would make a few calls then text it to me. That's one thing that I like about Quick, he never asks questions. 

Ashton's P.O.V

I tried calling Tiah's home but all I got was the service message saying that the number got disconnected. The papers she brought by looked real but I never know. I didn't think she would do something like this but maybe she is in trouble and needed money or something. I need to get a hold of her or her family. 

"Ash, are we going to the Shop to eat or we staying in?" I looked at my wife Hailey, she was peeking around the door frame of my office. "Um let's go eat at the Shop but I have to stop at the high school to pick up some papers." She nodded and smiled. "I'll go get ready." I smiled back and waited till she left before trying the number for Tiah one more time. Again just a service message. 

Ten minutes later my wife and I were in the car and I was driving to the high school. If Tiah moved there would be a record and maybe just maybe I can get a phone number. "I'll try to be quick so just wait in the car. Okay hon?" Hailey smiled and looked out the window, absentmindedly linking her hand with mine in her lap. I tried not to think of how the feeling of her hand made me want to puke. Not that I didn't love my beautiful wife but I just couldn't stand the thought of having her affections, as little as this one is, when I have been betraying her for over a year. 

I didn't plan for it to go on after the first time but I just couldn't seem to break it off. It started last year when we were having a rough patch in our relationship, she asked for a divorce and kicked me out of the house. It was around the same time we found out she couldn't have children, she could conceive but not carry full term. I guess she was more angry with her self since I wasn't even thinking of children and if we wanted them there was other options. But she got mad and kicked me out, I spent the next month in a run down flat. Next door to me was Tiah and her family, she lived with her dad and three brother's soon her step mom would come into the picture but till then she would spend most her time wondering the building. 

I spent many hours having conversations with her only to find out she was a student of mine. She was in her last year when she ended up failing and having to redo her last year. So to help with finishing she took advance classes and extra electives landing her in two of my classes. After finding that out I helped her as much as I could leading to her coming to my apartment for tutoring. One night things got out of hand and I ended up sleeping with her, I told her it could never happen again. That only resulted in it happening three more times till Hailey called and said she wanted to work out our problems. I said goodbye to Tiah and moved home where I tried to save my marriage, but every fight landed me right back with Tiah.

Now faced with what she told me I wish I had just stayed away and transferred her from my class. Maybe I wouldn't feel like I want to jump off a cliff at the thought of my wife finding out. "Okay hon wait her I'm gonna run in and out." I pulled into my parking space and kissed her cheek quickly before undoing my seatbelt and running into the school. I slowed down my pace when I entered the school, making my way to the front office where I knew the principal would still be. "Hi, Mrs.Chester." I smiled kindly using my dimples to charm her. "Well Hello Mr.Irwin. What can I do for you." I smiled again and sat in the chain in front of her desk, it was leather and uncomfortable. "I had a student that moved recently but do to my sick day I was unable to give her her final grade and portfolio. I was wondering if they possibly left a number or some way of contacting them?" She nodded and opened her laptop, I heard it boot up then the clicking of the keys as she entered her password. "Students Name?" I leaned forward slightly. "Tiah Ciccia." I spelled it for her and waited as she located her information. "Ah yes here it is. Ms.Ciccia has moved but there is no listed school. I can give you her father's number. That is about all I can offer." I got the number and thanked her before leaving, stopping at my class to pick up a random stack of papers. 

When I got back to the car my wife was listening to the radio. "Sorry that took so long, couldn't find the papers. But I got them now. Ready to go?" She smiled and nodded. I placed the papers in my bag then seat belted myself and started the car. Now I'm off to try and enjoy a nice dinner with my wife, who deserves so much more then what I'm giving her.


	9. chapter 8

Calum's P.O.V

Luke came by and we played some games before he got called to go home an hour later. I walked him to the door and said bye making plans to go to the park the next day after school. It was great having a friend to hang out with, I'm use to sitting in my room and playing games by myself. This was the first time since I was single digits that I had someone actually call me a friend and make plans with me. It was nice.

I went upstairs to see if Mel would like to watch a movie with me. When I reached her door I was surprised to hear her talk to Michael. "Look Clifford I don't like the thought that your sister is looking for my brother. Tell her to leave him alone. Race for it?! No! Clifford stay away from my brother!" She hung up the phone and tossed it on her bed. She seemed stressed and very angered, I have never seen my sister like this. "Mel are you ok?" I knocked on her door and pushed it open with my foot. "Yeah Cal I'm fine. Did your friend leave?" I nodded and tried my best to smile at her. "Do you wanna watch a movie with me? You can pick." I tried my best to sound hopeful and cheerful. "Uh sure Cal, um how about we watch Little Monsters?" I agreed happily and went down stairs to set up the movie. Forgetting her conversation with Michael.

Michael's P.O.V

After I got off the phone with Melissa I went to find my sister. I knew that she wouldn't hurt Calvin or what ever his name was but if I wanted to stay on Melissa's good side I had to try. "Shortie where you at?" I heard a muffled response from the attic, I'm guessing she is still packing our things. I climbed up to the attic and saw her trying to take her posters down. "Hey. What's the deal with you and this Hood kid?" She went stiff before quickly recomposing her self and turned to me. "I told you he was off limits." She tried to keep an edge to her voice but I heard the under line questioning tone. "Yeah I get that but why are you seeking him out?" Her eyes showed her confusion. "How did you know about that?" She's dodging my questions 

"Michelle stop avoiding the question. Do you got it in for him? You can tell me." If she liked the nerd that was fine by me but I needed something to defend her with when it came to his sister. "Yeah alright. I like him, I just don't know why ok. Just don't hurt him Mike." That hurt. "I wouldn't hurt him unless he hurt you, just please leave him alone till you know for sure what you want from him." Now this made her more confused. "Why do you care if I leave him alone?" I debated telling her the truth. We used to be open with each other, never kept secrets until I started racing. "Because I got it in for his sister and she wants you to leave him alone. You're scaring the poor kid." I didn't meet her gaze and she didn't try to make me. "Ok, I'll let it spread he's off my radar. Tell his sister that he is safe from us." I thanked her and we continued to pack. Seeing how she took that news I wondered how she would react to seeing me race.

Tiah's P.O.V

I finished unpacking my stuff. Getting settled in at my grandma's wasn't easy with her harsh stare and the sympathy of my grandfather. When my parents found out I was pregnant I made the deal to move to Melbourne to have the baby. I still haven't told them who the father is. What am I supposed to say. "I'm pregnant from my music teacher who by the way is married." I just lied and told them that I was unsure who the father was. I made up a story about cheating on my boyfriend and I couldn't figure out who might be the father. They were mad but my grandfather reminded them how I came to be in this world and he promised to take care of me. 

My grandmother was pissed but every night since I've been here I can hear her crying to my grandfather about how this was gonna be so hard on me. She cried more when I told them I didn't want to give up my baby. I couldn't bring my self to do that no matter how hard it would be to raise them. I just couldn't live my life knowing that somewhere in the world my baby was alive and didn't even know me. It was a nightmare of mine if I was being honest, especially since I found out that I was almost put up for adoption myself.

"Tiah you have a phone call." My grandfather knocked on my door and waited till I opened it then handed me the phone. I thanked him before closing the door and putting the phone on speaker so I wouldn't have to hold it. "Hello?" I wasn't sure why someone was calling me here, no one knew where I went. "Tiah, this is Mr.Irwin." I picked up the phone fast and took it off speaker. "Mr.Irwin how did you get this number?" I heard a soft chuckle. "I was your music teacher all I had to do was tell the principal that I had to send you some papers. She gave me your father's number, I told him that I had to discuss a paper with you for a transferring grade and he gave me this number. I told your grandfather the same thing and he gave you the phone." That was very simple. "Why did you go through all that to reach me?" I sat in my desk chair and waited for him to answer, hearing shuffling sounds coming from his end. 

"Tiah, you show up to my house and give me papers saying your pregnant, then disappear without another word. What do you want me to do?" I stayed quiet cause I honestly didn't have an answer. "Is it mine?" That stung. "Yes, and before you ask the follow up, I'm positive it's yours since I haven't been with anyone since we started messing around. I told you that I broke up with my boyfriend and I didn't sleep with the guys I went on dates with. I was all yours." I whispered the last part but I was sure he heard it. "Are you keeping the baby or giving it up for adoption?" He was the first to not suggest abortion. "I'm keeping it and don't worry no one knows who the father is." The line was quiet for a long time causing me to check if it cut out or if he hung up.

"Tiah I think it would be best if we come clean. I'd like to be apart of my child's life." It was sweet but my dad would have him arrested. "You'll go to jail." He chuckled at this. "Unless you lied about your age the first time I doubt I'll be charged. Were you lying?" I had to hide my chuckle. "No I wasn't lying, I'm almost twenty, which means I was eighteen when we started sleeping together. The only thing I lied about was that I failed my final year twice." He already knew that, found out when he checked my record. "Are you sure you want to come clean Ashton?" His first name sounded weird coming from my mouth in a situation like this. "I may lose my wife but that would be better than living a lie, and if worse comes to worse I can take care of you and the baby Tiah." I knew what he meant when he said it, if worse comes to worse, but I still hated the sound. "Do you mean that?" He assured me and asked if there was a way I could meet him. I agreed to a date and promised to come clean to my parents.

Melissa's P.O.V

I spent the next few hours watching movies with Calum. We were half way through our third movie when I got a text from Michael asking if we could talk. "Hey Cal I'm gonna head up, I'm getting tired so I wanna shower before bed." He bid me a goodnight and I walked up to my room, closing my door behind me I texted Michael back telling him to call. Seconds later my phone buzzed and his name popped up. "Hello." He shushed me before I heard a girl's voice. "Mike we're heading out, are you sure you don't want to come?" I heard Michael tell the girl no before he addressed me. "Sorry my sister needs to learn to knock." I heard him chuckle before he continued to talk. "So I'm gonna get straight to the point knowing you probably don't wanna talk to me after earlier. I told Michelle to stay away from Calvin." I interrupted him. "Calum, my brother's name is Calum get it right." I was a bit mad that he kept calling him different names. "Right Calum, anyway she agreed and said she would stay away from him."  
I was relieved to know this but how I would tell Calum without the follow up question I know will come is the problem. I didn't want to tell him that I somewhat hang around Michael knowing he would ask why and I don't have a good excuse. "Melissa did you hear me?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts before answering. "Sorry I was focused on something else." He sounded amused when he spoke. "Ok well your focus needs more focus on me and the words I say." I wanted to punch the smirk, I know he has, off his stupid pink lips. "Anyway I asked if you would be racing in the OutBack Drag?" 

The OutBack Drag was a yearly race competition that took place in an abandoned underground rail road. Years ago when racing was brought to Aus they cleared it out and made it a place to meet, now it holds this race. To get in you race at The Drop against sixty racers, six races with ten drivers. The people to finish in first and second go on to the OutBack Drag, usually it's twelve people. The race happens over three days. Friday, all twelve race from The Drop to the rail road, the first six to make it go on to the next day, the last six race each other for smaller prizes. Saturday six people race, two races of three, the three winners go on to the next day. Sunday the final winner is crowned. Winner get's half a million dollars, something I could use. I have never gone because I have never had a good enough cover to go plus most of the twelve get arrested on the way to the rail road for racing on public streets. I couldn't risk that.

"No, I don't think I will be racing, no cover up for a three day absence." I sat on my bed with a sad sigh. If only I could. "I could cover for you, well my friends anyway. They run a volunteer program and could say that you signed on for training for something and get you away for three days. Long enough to go to the race." It was very tempting. "They would be able to make it legit so my parents won't question it?" He went into a story of last year when he went to the race and how they made his mum believe he was training to be an instructor for swimming. Now for the races his mum and sister believe he is just updating his skills. "Alright Clifford, I'll race if you do." I smirked already knowing the answer. "I'll see you at The Drop, Queen of Quick."


	10. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is just a filler. Next chapter will be the Outback Drag.

Melissa's P.O.V

The OutBack Drag was in three days. The first of the six qualifying races were tonight, I was racing in the third one. I signed on for the last round because I had no excuse to be going out that late. At least for this race I could sneak out late that night and Clifford promised to pick me up at The Shop. 

I hadn't spoken to Clifford since he told me he could give me an alibi for the weekend. I've passed him in the hall a few times and sat by him in class, but other than a nod in my direction we haven't interacted. It was an odd thing to be on talking terms with Clifford, before I wouldn't even look at him. He was still a jerk that got away with everything but it seemed like he let his sister do most of the talking now.

As for his sister, she left Calum alone. He was thankful, but in all honesty he was to busy with his new friend to care what she did. He doesn't even notice when Michelle watches him from afar, or how she seems to follow him every now and then. I only noticed because every where she goes her brother follows, and lately he has my attention. Something I won't admit to. 

"Hey Mel, I'm gonna go to Luke's house, so um take my car home please?" I looked at Calum, who seemed a little over joyed to be going to a friend's house. "Uh sure. See you when you get home." I took the keys from him and walked away with a small wave. I got in the car, placing my stuff next to me, and pulling out my phone. I looked for Sandy's number, I was supposed to walk home with her today. I had just found her number when a tap on my window scared me. I looked to see who it was, finding   
Clifford and his newly died hair. Black was a good color on him. "What do you want Clifford?" I asked after rolling down the window. "I was just dropping off the training app, just fill it out and have your mom sign it. Their only openings are for life guards so just put that as the skill you want." I took the light packet from his hand and thanked him. "I'll um bring it by The Shop later." He nodded and walked off to meet up with his sister, who was just coming out the school. I put the packet in my back pack and called Sandy, telling her to meet me at the front gate. 

Michael's P.O.V

After I gave Melissa her app Shortie and I went to work. I owed Shortie half my tips today for bailing on her the day of the races. "So Mike who was that girl?" I was tying on my apron when Shortie peaked her head into the employee room. "Just a chick from one of my classes, I took her notes from a pop quiz. Figured I'd give them back before she cries to the teacher." I shrugged it off and grabbed my pen. 

I started busting a few tables, handing the tips to my sister, and taking a couple of orders. It was a slow day today, I mainly sat at a corner table, only getting up to refill some drinks. I was getting ready to take my brake when Mr.Irwin and his wife walked in, sitting in my section. I groaned inwardly as I stood and made my way to their table with a couple of menus in hand. I forced a cheerful smile on my face and spoke my line. 

"Hi, I'm Michael and I'll be your server today. What can I get you to drink?" I placed the menus in front of them and pulled out my receipt pad. "I'll have a water." I wrote down Mrs.Irwin's drink, looking to Mr.Irwin. "I'll have a coke, and can you bring us a basket of chips?" I nodded and wrote it down while I walked away. They did not look happy. "Hey Mac, can I get a basket of chips?" I rang the bell to annoy him while I grabbed two cups and filled them with ice.

I took the Irwin's their drinks and got their order before cleaning off another table. "Hey Shortie can you take table seven's order, I need the bathroom." She nodded and walked off and I ran to the bathroom. When I came back Melissa was at the counter. Jake the cashier turned and pointed at me when he spotted me. I walked up to her. "Hey um Clifford, I just came to drop this off." She handed me the packet I gave her after school. "Right. I'll give it to Boss and let him know you're available for this weekend." I smiled at Melissa as she thanked me and walked away.

"Isn't that the same girl from school?" Michelle walked up to me while watching Melissa walk away. "Is it? I don't know, Boss told me to drop a application off in her locker. Guess he told her to give it to me to give to him." I shrugged it off and grabbed the Irwin's food and a stand. I walked away before she could ask more questions. I gave the Irwin's their food and left the check on the table.

Ashton's P.O.V 

I had no idea how I was gonna tell my wife about Tiah, much less where to start. I knew I had to tell her, especially if I plan to be apart of the baby's life. I didn't expect her to stay with me when I told her, so that was one part of the speech that I didn't need to practice. 

"Ash, honey are we still going to The Shop?" Hailey walked into my office. "Yeah, just give me a minute to finish grading these papers." I smiled at her before returning to my grading. She sat in the chair across from me, pulling out her phone and messing with it. I graded the last three papers before placing them in the hand back bin. "Alright babe let's go." I grabbed my jacket and brief case, following her out the door and locking up my classroom. 

We drove in separate cars to The Shop, we walked in and grabbed our table. We've been sitting at this table since we started dating. Michael, one of my students, walked up to take our order. When he walked away Hailey looked at me with worry in her eyes. "Ashton, are you seeing someone else?" I looked at her in shock. "Why would you ask that?" She took a deep breath, looking away from me. "Just the way you've been acting lately. You're distant, distracted. I don't know. Just please answer me Ashton. I'd rather know." I sighed and looked at my folded hands on the table. 

"I was, but not anymore." She closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to hold back tears. "How long, with who?" I closed my eyes and answered her. "My student helper, Tiah. We started seeing each other when we were on that break. It continued for some time but she ended it last week." I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes and look at her. Knowing already what I would see. "Why did she break it off?" This was not the follow up question I was expecting. 

"Sorry for the wait folks." Michael returned with our drinks and chips, placing them on the table. "Your food should be out shortly. Is there anything else I can get you?" He reached for his receipt pad. "No, thank you." He nodded and walked away. "Don't ignore the question Ashton." She looked me dead in the eye. "She broke it off because she found out I had a wife, and she's pregnant." This was the last way I wanted to tell her. "Is it yours?" I nodded. At this she broke. She shook her head and stood up, walking to the bathroom with her head down. 

Normally I would run after her but this time I knew she needed her moment away from me. I sat at the table eating the chips and sipping my drink. I kept my head down, feeling like everyone's eyes were on me. Like they knew everything that I just said. A few minutes later Hailey walked back and sat down, just in time for our food to arrive. We ate in silence, no eye contact, our silverware didn't even clink on the plates. 

When our plates were cleared and off the table she finally looked at me. "What is the girl gonna do about the baby?" She was full of surprise questions today. "She wants to keep it and I've asked to be apart of it's life. I know this is messed up but I can't let her raise the baby alone." She nodded and grabbed her purse, handing me a few dollars for Michael's tip. I grabbed the check and walked to the register. I paid the check and walked out to look for Hailey. She was waiting at the cars. "Is she ready to take care of the kid or do you think she would consider open adoption?"   


	11. chapter 10

Melissa's P.O.V

Friday came quicker than I needed it to, leaving me less time to get ready for the Drag. Quick was getting both our cars ready, he wanted to race this year. I was doing a lot of the work after school, but he got me the parts. My mom thought that I was doing training for my lifeguard certificate. Michael and I were still keeping our distance but he texted me a lot, mainly during our shared classes. Today was no different.

Clifford: Remind me never to ask a short person for a high five. They can only give low fives. 

Hood: That's not nice Clifford, short people can give high fives too.

Clifford: I was thinking about how people seem to read the Bible a whole lot more as they get older. Then it dawned on me..

Clifford: They were cramming for their finals.

At this point I cracked a smile and couldn't help the chuckle that slipped past my lips. Michael heard this and looked over at me from his side of the classroom.

Clifford: Something funny Hood?

Hood: Just your face.

Clifford: Stop looking in the mirror Hood.

Hood: What mirror? Your broke it when you tried to fix the bird's nest on your head.

Clifford: :( You don't like my hair?

Hood: Black is nice but I prefer red. Sorry

Clifford: Black is punk rock!

I was gonna reply but the bell rang dismissing us from school. I got up and gathered my things before heading to my locker. "Hood!" I turned to see Michael running to catch up to me. "Were you gonna go to 123?" I nodded and stopped in front of my locker. "I was gonna get my friend to drop me off." He shook his head. "I'm headed over there, I'll take you. Meet me by my bike." He ran off before I could object. I grabbed my books and shoved all my stuff in my bag. 

I ran to Calum's car where he was standing with a tall blonde boy. I guess that's Luke. "Hey Cal!" Calum waved at me as I got closer. "Hey Mel, this is Luke. Luke this is my sister Melissa." Luke smirked at me as he said hi. Something about the smirk unnerved me. "Right, hi Luke. Uh Calum, I'm gonna get a ride with Sandy. We're studying at hers tonight. Tell mom I'll be home for dinner?" He nodded and I ran off to find Michael.

Michael's P.O.V

After I told Melissa I would take her to the auto shop I ran to meet my sister. Today is our day off and she wanted to have a family thing with our mom. I never actually agreed to it but I can't just blow her off with out an explanation. "Shortie!" She was waiting for me at the front of the school, glaring at a couple of girls who looked like they were scared shitless of her. "Stop that Shortie," I whispered to her when I got close. "You ready Mike?" She asked while still glaring. "About that. I have to stay for this stupid English paper. I basically failed the whole thing and I have to make it up, so I won't be home for a bit." She finally turned and looked at me. Her brown eyes searching my green ones. "I'll tell mom. Just text when you're heading home." I nodded and kissed her forehead before heading back to my English class. 

I stayed there for a minute till I knew Michelle was gone. I gave it a second more before heading to my bike, seeing Melissa wasn't there yet. I sat on my bike to wait, pulling out my phone to see if she changed her mind. 

Hood: Your sister is very scary.

Hood: Text me when you get to your bike. I'm gonna hide so she doesn't see me.

Clifford: You can come to my bike now. Michelle is gone.

I couldn't help but laugh knowing she was scared of my sister. "What's so funny Clifford?" I stood up and got on my bike the right way, patting the seat behind me. "Just laughing at the fact that you're afraid of my sister but you constantly stand up to me." She shook her head while climbing on the back. "Yes well Clifford you're a kitten and she's a pitbull." At that statement I frowned. "I'm not a kitten." She patted my cheek before wrapping her arms around my waist. "Sure Clifford, whatever you say." I started my bike and lifted the kickstand, making sure she was holding on I took off. 

I took the short way to the auto shop, knowing there was only a few hours before the first race. Pulling into the car park I let her off at the garage before parking my bike. I walked up to her, she was talking to her friend Quick and another guy. The other guy was smaller then Quick and very hyper, practically bouncing where he stood. "Hey Hood." I walked up to her and placed my arm around her shoulders, which she shrugged off. "Quick you know Clifford. Clifford this is Quick and his brother Ryan, the youngest and brightest of the three brothers." She ruffled his hair making him groan and rush to fix it. 

"Hi. So Quick heard you were joining us this weekend." Quick started to talk really fast about it being his second OutBack, then he started talking about his cars. "Quick, slow down. Did my parts come in?" Melissa got him to slow his talking and he showed her the parts she ordered. "I'm gonna work on my car. What are you gonna do Clifford?" I nodded towards the very last garage where my car was sitting. "I'm gonna work on my car." I removed my jacket and handed it to Quick who gave me pair of overalls to cover my school uniform. He handed Melissa a pair too and we both went to work.

Calum's P.O.V

"Hey Calum, do you mind if we go to this little café that just opened up?" Luke and I were at the park having a kick round when he said he was hungry. I agreed to go and told him to drive since he knew where it was. "So Calum, do you have any other siblings." I shook my head. "Just Mel. She's a year younger than me but we might as well of been twins with how close we are." I was very fond of my little sister. "Cool, I only have two older brothers. I'd trade them both for a sister like yours. She seems cool."   
We continued to talk about random things, still in the process of getting to know each other. When Luke finally pulled into the car park of the new café the conversation turned to music. "So Good Charlotte is my favorite band, first concert I went to actually." Luke seemed really into the conversation now. "I've listened to them but I lean more towards Blink 182." We got out of the car and headed in. 

The café was roomy and cozy, with book shelves lining the walls. The tables were large enough to hold six comfortably with plush seats of different colors. Some bean bags were laid out near the books shelves with small tables to hold your drinks. It looked really nice. "Table or bean bag?" Luke asked while looking at a bean bag near a shelf holding comic books. "Bean bag." We rushed to the bean bags and flopped into them, laughing as we both rolled off. 

We sat up right and smiled at the waitress who was walking over to us. She looked familiar. "Hi, I'm Elissa. I'll be you server today." She handed us some menus and asked what we wanted to drink. I looked at the back and scanned their drink menu. "I'll have a coffee, and can I just get a grilled cheese with chips." I had seen the sandwiches they served and decided to just order now. "I'll have the same." Luke smiled at her and we both handed our menus back. She wrote it all down before walking away.  
"That's Elissa, she's the new girl at our school. Her parents own this café. We met her first day when she dropped her keys." I looked at Luke stunned. "Is there anything you don't know?" He nodded while keeping his eyes on Elissa. "I don't know what Michael Clifford is hiding from his sister, I don't know why Michelle was looking for you, and I don't know why Tiah is no longer in school." If that was all he didn't know I'd like to know what he did know. 

Elissa came back with our drinks and we pulled one of the small tables between us. "Your food will be out shortly." She smiled at Luke and walked away. "So Calum, there's this huge race going down this weekend. It's called the OutBack Drag. Wanna go?"

Melissa's P.O.V

"Quick I need a socket wrench." I had to change my spark plugs, the last thing I needed to do. "Here you go." I took it from him and attached the spark plug socket, I popped the tops off and started taking them out. I grabbed the new ones and put them in. "Quick start the car for me." Quick got in my car and started it, letting it idle for a few seconds before revving the engine. "Alright Quick shut it off." The car sounded good but I still needed to take her for a test drive. "Clifford is done with his car too." I nodded to Ryan and walked over to Michael.

"Hey Clifford wanna have a mini race, just to test the cars?" Clifford slid out from under his car at the sound of my voice. He had removed his blazer and button up, he just had a muscle shirt with his overalls tied around his waist. He looked kinda hot. "Sure Hood." He told the shop guy to lower his car and he told me to meet him at the car park entrance.

I pulled my car out of the garage and waited at the entrance, a minute later Clifford pulled up next to me. "From the light to the café where I broke down and back." I agreed and drove to the light which was on red. Clifford lined up with me and we waited till the light turned green. When it did I took off, cutting in front of Clifford. I switched to second and served back into my lane. I looked in my mirror to see Clifford pull up next to me. "Traffic!" I looked forward and saw traffic coming up, a few cars in my lane, two in Clifford's. I shifted into third and pulled ahead of Clifford, hitting my brake and turning the wheel I drifted in between the cars. Weaving between them till I was ahead if them then I straightened the wheel and drove right. 

I couldn't see Michael anywhere so I shifted into fourth and got to the Café. I pulled into the car park and made a lap around the building before pulling on to the street again. I passed Clifford with a wave in his direction. He was barely reaching the Café. I down shifted and switched lanes to pull in front of another car. I kept glancing in my mirror to look for Clifford, by the time I saw him I was back at the shop. I pulled in and parked my car. Quick and Ryan were laughing and clapping. "That's what I'm talking about!" Quick yelled as Michael pulled in and parked next to me. "You have to teach me how to drive like that." I raised my eye brow in question. Clifford was a great driver, what could I really teach him. "That weaving in between the cars thing you did." He meant drifting. "That's called drifting Clifford. You honestly don't know how?" He shook his head. "Ryan! Open the track. Get in Clifford." 

The empty lot behind the shop was owned by Quick's uncle. He let the boys turn it into a small racing track for them to just mess around. I used it when I learned how to drift. "Alright Clifford, I'm gonna do a lap around this track so you can see how I do it. Then I'll let you drive and see how you do." He agreed and I drove into the lot and lined up at the mock start line. "Pay attention Clifford." He nodded and watched me carefully.

I started down the straight way, gaining speed till the first turn. Then I stepped on the brake turned the wheel, stepped on the clutch and pulled the e brake. I released the e brake and turned the other way. My car drifted the turn keeping me from spinning out. I shifted into the next gear and kept going, I did the second turn the same way and kept going. "See how I'm doing it Michael?" He nodded but kept his attention on my driving. 

When I got to the part of the track that I learned how to weave in and out of things I told him to pay close attention. At the first turn I pulled the e brake and let the car slid then I turned the wheel and let it slid the other way. I kept this up till I was out of the weave then I drove straight to the finish line. "Alright Clifford your turn." I took off the seat belt and turned to him. "At the first turn, when you would normally turn step on the brake and turn the wheel, the step on the clutch and pull the e brake for a second. Release the e brake and counter steer. Don't expect to get it right on the first try. It takes time." 

I switched place with Clifford and let him drive. He seemed nervous but took off any way. I timed it just as if I was driving when it came time I told him what to do. "Brake. Turn the wheel. Clutch. Pull the e brake, let it go, steer the other way." He left the e brake a little to long and ended up turning half way. "Try the next turn." He nodded and went for the next turn. This time he followed what I said and made the turn. "I did it!" He seemed so happy. "You did it!" He pulled over and pulled me into a hug. I patted his back and laughed at his over excitement at making the turn. "Now lets try the weaving." 

Michael's P.O.V

I haven't got the weaving down but I can make the turns and that's all I care about right now. I drove Melissa home after my third lap, we both had to get ready for the race. "I'll see you at the station?" She nodded and smiled. "I'll be the car in front of you." She winked and walked off. I shook my head before driving home. I stopped at the store and grabbed some stuff before actually heading home.

"Hey Shortie can you help me with something?" I walked into Michelle's room to see her packing a bag. "Where you going?" She looked at me quickly before grabbing her chargers and placing them in her bag. "You have you training this weekend so mom and I are gonna have a girls weekend thing at some weekend spa." I laughed at the thought of my sister in a spa. "Shut it Mike. Now what do you need help with?" I showed her what I wanted and she helped me. She thought I was dumb but I didn't care.   
"Mike, Michelle, dinner is ready." I checked my bag one last time before heading down stairs and sitting at the table. "Mike your sister and I will be gone this weekend. I wrote down the numbers to the spa and hotel incase you need to reach us or the center needs them." I took the list and pocketed it before eating my food.

When we were all done I helped Shortie with the dishes. We just finished when Bear drove up and honked. "I gotta go now. See you on Monday." I kissed Shortie on the forehead before grabbing my bag and jacket, then I kissed my mom on the cheek and ran out to get in the car. "Ready Mike?" I nodded and Bear took off. The ride to The Drop was silent. Bear parked his car in the parking garage and we both headed into the strip. "I'll catch you later Bear, I gotta find someone." I patted him on the back before walking off to where I knew she would be.

Melissa's P.O.V

After Clifford dropped me off I ran inside to tell my mom about the training being a weekend thing and I would be leaving in an hour. She wasn't to happy about me not coming back till Monday but helped me pack anyway. Once she finally left me alone I shoved some money into my bag and zipped it up. Soon Sandy pulled up to the house and texted she was outside. I told Calum and my parents bye before running out to her. "You sure about this Mel?" I knew what she meant and I was sure. "Yeah San I am." She nodded and drove me to The Drop.

Once we were there I grabbed my bag and hugged her. "I'll be ok Sandy." She gave me her famous concerned look before letting me go. I met up with Quick at the line up where I placed my bag in my trunk. "Hey Quick, who made it tonight?" I looked around but so far it was just me, Quick, and Clifford's car at the line up. "I talked to Sony and he said the only drivers that made it were: You, Clifford, me, Zonia, Lid, Russ, Waylon, Grant, Ruddy, Spike, Froggy, and Mac." A whole new list this year. "Sounds like fun." 

I turned to the one who spoke and saw Clifford walking towards us. His black hair now dyed red. "Nice hair Clifford." He shrugged it off but his cheeks started to match it. "Needed a change so my sister did it before I left." He tried to play it off but it wasn't working. "Sure. So you ready?" I let him get away with it for now. "Ready to beat your ass!" I laughed. "Like the last three races?" He glared at me. "Shut it Hood."

We continued to banter till Klutz told us to round up and start our engines. "Good luck Hood!" Michael held out his hand to me. "Same to you Clifford." I shook his hand and got in my car. I started it up and waited for Klutz to start the race. 

"Alright Racers! This is the big OutBack Drag! Listen up for the rules. 12 drivers are racing to the abandoned train station. Four miles of racing through open traffic. First six to cross the tracks go on to the next race." Klutz finished his explanation and the scantly clad girls ran across the start line with spay cans, marking the line. "Drivers get ready." We all revved our engines as Klutz walked to the side and gestured for the crowds to step back. Once they were out of the way he signaled the start of the race.   
We all took off, Clifford and I were in the lead, going head to head for first place. When we came to the turn Michael and I both drifted it. I pulled in first since he still didn't have a handled on his counter steering. I pulled out on to the main road, drifting between a few cars. Clifford was stuck after the first car leaving me in the lead.

I kept the lead for three and a half miles then we came to a one-way that led to the tracks. Clifford pulled up behind me and started to swerve side to, trying to pass me. I shifted into the next gear and tried to put some distance between us. When the road started to curve Clifford pulled up next to me. "Hood! Cops got half the drivers a mile back. Someone tipped them off. Check the GPS, we were rerouted." I turned on the GPS that they installed into my car when I won my qualifying race. A route was being mapped to the train station. It was telling me to take the next turn and get my goggles out. I reached for my goggles and put them on before drifting the next turn, Clifford right behind me. 

I checked the route again and saw that it was taking us through the tunnel. With the sun gone and cops on our tail it was the safest route. I shut off my lights and put on the night vision goggles. Once they showed clear I sped up and entered the tunnel. The had sighs posted from the last backwards race that Zonia hosted. I kept to the left of the tunnel followed what the GPS said. Behind us I saw the flashing lights of the cops cars searching for more racers. 

Clifford stayed behind me till we were out of the tunnel. When we broke out on the other side I ripped off the goggles and turned on my lights. Clifford pulled up next to me. "Ten grand says I cross first!" He yelled at me when he was close enough. "You're on Clifford!" I shifted into fourth and took off, piling in front of Clifford I kept him behind me. He tried swerving to come up on my right but I cut him off. I upshifted early, keeping an eye of my traction, laughing when Clifford braked. I saw the finish line up ahead making me want to use my nos, but with Clifford stuck behind me I didn't need it. I cut off Clifford pressed the gas all the way. Just as I passed the finish line Clifford pulled up next to me coming in second.

I pulled me ebrake and did a 90 degree turn, stopping next to Clifford who was just stopping his car. We climbed out of our cars and were greeted with a uproar of cheers and applause. "The king and Queen coming in at 1st and 2nd." Sony walked up to me and gave me a side hug while shaking Clifford's hand. "Chose your trailer." I looked around and saw a bunch of trailers. "Give me your best one Sony." I spoke up before Clifford could and I was led away to a center trailer. "You get a TV, Wi-Fi, shower, and a mini fridge. But best thing is the king sized bed." He winked at me and handed me the key. He went to turn to Clifford but I spoke up. "Clifford you're with me." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him with me as I walked into the trailer. I waved to everyone and shut the door. 

When we were inside I told Clifford to stay quiet till the crowd calmed down. When I heard another driver come in I left the trailer with Clifford behind me. I walked to my car and grabbed my bag before locking it up. I looked to see who came in third to see Quick Pop get out of his car followed by Lid. I nodded to Quick and gave him a quick smile before walking back to my trailer. Clifford walked in a second later. "Looks like only Lid, Quick, Zonia, Grant, and Froggy made it to the finish line. Four of our racers got caught. Only two made it away but they didn't come in." I nodded and looked through my bag, pulling out my stuff for a shower. "So why did you say I was with you." I held my fingers to my lips telling him to be quiet. "RC tipped the cops off and Shadow likes to raid the girl's trailers. So I pulled you in knowing he would leave my trailer alone if you are here. That's why I picked the best trailer, it's the only one that comes with a big bed. The bed is big enough to share without cramming us together." He nodded and started to unpack. "Just watch my stuff, I'm gonna rinse off." 


End file.
